Motherly Instincts
by futureauthor13
Summary: Because there just aren't enough Truffles/Chowder Mother/Son stories out there.


**Why am I writing this? Because I'm bored, I thought of this story and I want to get it written, and there aren't enough Truffles/Chowder mother/son fluff stories out there. Please review. P.S: I dedicate this fanfic to my mom, who's birthday is tomorrow. I love you Mom :) **

Truffles wasn't what people thought of when they heard the word 'mother'. She could be sweet sometimes, but that was mostly towards her husband. She loved Chowder, but they weren't as close as Mung and Chowder were. While Mung was more of a father to the young catbearit, she was more of an aunt. But there was one time when they really connected.

()()()()()()()()()

Truffles was quietly laying in her bed, reading her newest romance novel. While she usually felt warm and fuzzy when reading her romance stories, tonight she felt kinda cold. Maybe it was because it was storming outside, or maybe it was because her husband had gone to a Chefs Convention in Lasagna Town and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Whatever it was, she tried to ignore it and read her novel, after all, between running the place, counting the money, and helping Mung take care of their new apprentice Chowder, this was the only time she had to rain.

CRASH! A lightning bolt struck close to the building, so close it made Truffles look up from her book. BOOM! The thunder was extremely loud tonight. The mushroom pixie flew over and saw the King of the Sky, the man who making this horrible racket. "Lousy weather maker," she muttered flying back to her bed. No sooner had she sat down, she heard a noise. It was a wonder she could hear it with all the rain and thunder. But she heard it.

And, it sounded like crying.

She flew out of bed and into the hallway. It was dark, so she didn't really see anything, but she still heard the crying sound. Then she heard a voice. A small, scared voice.

"Mung, help. W-where are you?"

It was the voice of their six year old apprentice. She followed the sound of his voice, until she found the little catbearit.

"What is it, darling?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Where's Mung Daal?" he asked, sniffling.

"I told you, he wouldn't be back until tomorrow," said Truffles, but this just made Chowder cry harder. Motherly instincts taking over, she landed on the floor, and held Chowder's hand to comfort him. "It's okay, shh, it's okay." After a couple minutes, Chowder was calm enough to be taken to his room. Once he was in his bed, Truffles asked him why he was crying.

"Well, I was having a bad dream," he said, sniffling, "I dreamed that you and Mung were missing. I was all by myself." He started crying again, but Truffles took his hand, letting him know that she was still there. "Then the lightning woke me up and scared me. I thought you and Mung were gone."

"Well, Mung is coming back tomorrow. And I promise, we'll always be here," she said to the catbearit, "you'll learn all about cooking from Mung, and I'll be able to help you when Mung messes up. I promise we will never be gone."

Chowder gave a small smile, but was still a little upset. Truffles wrapped her arms around the small child and slowly rocked him back and forth. She started humming a song her mother sang to her when she was a child. Being a better singer than her husband, she thought maybe singing that song would help her apprentice.

_Hush, hush, my little child_

_Wipe those tears away._

_I will help you, get through the day._

_I will help you find your way._

_I will love you, even when you're grown,_

_my love for you is always shown_

_everyday when I see your face,_

_and when I see you happy and safe._

_Hush, hush, go to sleep,_

_know that you will always be safe with me. _

In no time at all, Chowder was asleep. She carefully laid him down on his bed, and covered him up with a blanket. Everything seemed so calm, even the storm had calmed down. "Goodnight darling," she said. She then flew out the door and back to her room. And before she had even started reading her romance novel, she felt all warm and fuzzy.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Truffles?"

Truffles sighed, and put back her majohng tile. And she was just about to win too. "What is it, Chowder?"

"Um, could you come up to my room for a minute?"

"Chowder..." the mushroom pixie said in a warning tone.

"Please?" asked the ten year old catbearit.

"Fine." Truffles turned to her friends. "Excuse me ladies." Getting up from her seat, she flew upstairs, following Chowder. When they went into Chowder's room, Truffles asked what Chowder needed.

"Well, um, I had a nightmare." Truffles face softened. "You did?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, a little upset, "and I know this may sound weird to you, it does to me too, but could you please sing me a song to help me get back to sleep?

Surprisingly to Chowder, Truffles smiled. "Yeah, okay." She flew over to Chowder's bed, and Chowder sat down on his bed. She wrapped her arms around him, and Chowder didn't try to pull away. In fact, he thought it was kinda nice. She started rocking back and forth, and then began to sing.

_Hush, hush, my little child_

_Wipe those tears away._

_I will help you, get through the day._

_I will help you find your way._

**Please review :)**


End file.
